User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 14: Fatality
That was when I saw Gurin jump over to Shiroi's side. That fool was actually going to fight with Shiroi on this one, even though I knew for a fact that it wasn't really him. Shiroi didn't hate. He was a nice guy. And even if he did have hate, why go after me when I had someone that would affect me more? Oh right, he didn't know about Roze. At least not my true feelings. The duo jumped straight for my gem, fists ready to crush my heart, and kill me. I grabbed Gurin's foot, twisted out of Shiroi's way, and then slammed the green warrior into his friend, sending them both into the crater wall. My energy was starting to get low, and I knew that if I didn't finish them off soon, I would die. I didn't exactly feel like going down that easily. "Too bad, you are going to die anyway." Shiroi said as though he knew exactly what I was thinking. How would he have known? Was he psychic or something? That is when I noticed what was in his chest. A gem. An identical copy of Pandora's Demonis Gem. So that was it. She was testing me. She was seeing if I had control of my Reaper Core. Well I knew that summoning my own Mechtogan off sheer force of will was enough to prove it, but since I figured that out, I just had to go over the top. Sadly, I didn't have enough energy. I probably would have killed myself if I tried to do anything more. It was official. My back was against the wall, and there was nothing I could do. "Well now, Shade. I thought you would have been better off." said a female voice. I knew that voice. It was her. It was Sarah. "Well it took you long enough, Sarah. I thought you were supposed to protect this town and everyone in it." I said with confidence that it would get to her. "You aren't in the Crescentia right now, are you, Shade?" she said with a smirk. "Well, since you look so pathetic, I will help you. Bakugan brawl! Rise, Demonis Senterra!" There she was. Senterra in all her "beauty" and "grace". I always thought she was such a show off, but at this point, I was willing to do anything for a little help. "Ability activate, Radiant Dawn!" Senterra ... of course ... just stood there for a minute to charge her energy. I could feel the power she was exerting. It was kind of warm, but at the same time had a cold chill, like that of a cold wind blowing off a nearby river. She then raised her arm, and out of absolute nothing, Gurin exploded in a massive burst of light. "Ok, Senterra. Let's clean this up." said Sarah confidently. Was this what I was missing out on not having a brawling partner? "Ability activate, Sparkling Brilliance!" Without even twitching, Senterra somehow reformed Gurin on her back. "He is just a soulless shell now. His body may be reformed, but he is dead on the inside. Now brother, do us all a favor and take out that copy." I ended it with one swift blow. I pulled out my Tenscythe, warped space so I was right beside "Shiroi", and broke his copy gem. He cried out in pain, and exploded into dust. I then passed out. Category:Blog posts